


An unexpected compliment

by the_empty_pen



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, bday fic ahfdgk, maid dresses, ryouta is a mess, this is just fluff, yuuya calls sakuya out, yuuya is basically a legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_empty_pen/pseuds/the_empty_pen
Summary: In which Sakuya has to wear a maid dress, and Yuuya has to give a speech on why maid dresses are manly.
Relationships: Kawara Ryouta/Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	An unexpected compliment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexZorlok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZorlok/gifts).



> Hi! This is a bday present for my friend Alice, who I've brought this misery upon (I'm sorry, I absoutely will try to make more people play this game), so I should apologize for it in the form of fic. This is really just fluff, and my first time writing those characters, so please be easy on me ajdhfgjka 
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!!!!

“I am absolutely _not_ wearing that!”  
All Ryouta is left to do is stare at the mirror resembling the two of them. Ryouta himself is more than comfortable in his outfit – he’s just so incredibly used to wearing dresses by now, it couldn’t possibly bother him less. It’s a simple maid dress, on top of that. The classic design, black dress, white apron. However, it’s definitely cheaper than what he usually wears in the cafés he works in. The cloth is a little scratchy, and it doesn’t fit perfectly. Ryouta hates that his boss doesn’t let him take his usual dress to school for this rare occasion of a maid café.   
_Rare_ he says. They’re third years now, and every single year, the class Ryouta was in had ended up doing a maid café for the school festival. Not that it was ever getting boring, especially not with Hiyoko.  
“Sakuya, please. Do it for the sake of our class. Just think about the money we will raise!” Ryouta responds, glancing at Sakuya, who is standing right next to him. In his hands, there’s a maid dress that resembles Ryouta’s, just a size up, since Sakuya is much taller than Ryouta.  
While Ryouta, on one hand, just wants Sakuya to wear it so the other students will come by to see him in that, he also can’t help but think that he would personally be glad to see Sakuya in a maid dress. It would probably suit him very well, especially with his pale hair that it was bound to emphasize. Actually, nothing about maid dresses could look bad on anyone.  
“I do not need the money! If I truly wanted to raise money for this school, I could just donate money! Besides, isn’t this the best school in the entire world? Shouldn’t we have enough money, without putting the students in such… demeaning outfits?”  
Doing his best to understand him, Ryouta just… can’t bring himself to. A maid dress is a perfectly normal piece of clothing. For some, it exists to earn money, for others, just for the pure hell of wearing a maid dress. Maybe it’s a cultural thing, and maid dresses are viewed differently in France. Then again, didn’t Sakuya have his mother to teach him about Japan?  
“You should wear the dress, Sakuya! Don’t be so embarrassed! It suits Ryouta incredibly well, so it will look even better on you!”  
Slowly turning around, Ryouta realizes that he had not noticed Yuuya being there. At all. After the happenings of last year, they all know Yuuya is a spy, so he really shouldn’t be surprised about this. However, there is a _minor_ detail that makes Ryouta be scared when he’s with Sakuya and Yuuya at once.  
Namely, Ryouta might have had a small breakdown in the toilet stall two weeks ago, which Yuuya had heard, and he might have blurted out that he has fallen in love with Sakuya after letting go of Hiyoko, who had ended up getting engaged to a former gang leader called Azami.  
Several things make Ryouta question his entire life about this. First of all, as Hiyoko’s childhood friend, he really should have seen it coming that she is a lesbian. Secondly, he doesn’t even want to start thinking about having fallen in love with Sakuya. And thirdly, he also should not have told Yuuya of all people about this crush, because he’s bound to try his best to get them together. Which, again, Ryouta doesn’t even want.  
There’s not a single way this could end well, and he’s fully aware of that.  
“Shut up, mongrel, and wear it yourself, then! Do you not have any male pride?”  
 _That_ is when Yuuya’s gaze darkens and even Ryouta shudders at that.  
“Brother,” he says, looking straight at Sakuya, “you have not just pinned down maid dresses as hurting male pride, have you? If anything, they enhance it. Wearing dresses as a guy is about the most attractive thing anyone could do. Just look at Ryouta, would you call him any less male for wearing a dress? Besides, why are you acting as if dresses are female? They’re a simple piece of cloth. Get your head out of your prejudices, and get into that dress. I promise, Sakuya, everyone will love it, and so will you.”  
Ryouta blinks at Yuuya, both a little confused and a little amazed at this speech. He finds himself agreeing with everything, but especially with the part of everyone loving Sakuya in a maid dress.  
Sakuya, next to him, still holding the dress in front of his body, staring into the mirror, snorts. His hands are trembling and he looks clearly pissed off, but eventually… he nods.  
Has he just agreed to wearing a maid dress?  
“You’re right,” Sakuya hisses from between his teeth, “I am severely prejudiced. But since I am way too noble to act this way, I should maybe just wear this dress. I’m sorry, Ryouta. The dress looks good on you. And it doesn’t make you any less manly.”  
While Ryouta couldn’t care less about his manliness when gender roles are possibly the worst social construct in existence, what he _does_ care about is Sakuya complimenting him. Which undoubtedly was Yuuya’s goal, considering he had sworn to get them together while washing his hands next to a crying Ryouta.   
Ryouta feels his cheeks heat up nonetheless. Yes, it was Yuuya’s plan, but that doesn’t change the fact he has just been complimented by his crush.  
“I- thanks?” is everything he is left to stutter, voice not working like he wants it to at all.  
He’s left to stare in awe when Sakuya himself blushes and turns away, clutching the maid dress to his chest as if it were some kind of life saving rope to pull him out of the water.  
“You’re… welcome,” Sakuya mutters, and in the span of a single second, he has disappeared behind the room divider they had put up.   
As there is nothing else left for him to do, Ryouta stares at Yuuya, kind of I amazement. He’s gotten his brother to compliment him for wearing a maid dress. And it sounded genuine, on top of that. Not like a lie, or something out of pity, what Ryouta usually tends to get now that his mother died.  
He was serious.  
“No need to thank me,” Yuuya says, grinning, then nods into the direction of the room divider. Sakuya is cursing behind it, probably having problems getting into the dress.   
“I’ll be off now. Just make sure to take a photo and send it to me, so I have some blackmail against him when I need it, ok?”


End file.
